masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7: Archeological Dig Site
Scans indicate that an archeological dig site on planet Joab (3rd planet, Enoch System, Rosetta Nebula ) has been invaded by Blue Suns mercenaries. A Prothean signature has been detected inside the dig site. Acquisition Acquiring Jacob's loyalty mission unlocks the Rosetta Nebula. Scan the third planet of the Enoch system, Joab, for an anomaly. The audio of the anomaly is: "Bastards didn't know what hit them. Coming around for a second patrol. Looking for survivors." Finding the anomaly brings up the following text: Walkthrough In a cutscene, a Blue Suns mercenary observes the Normandy's shuttle landing and goes inside to alert the other Blue Suns. You should first send your squad-mates to cover in the rock formation and also take cover yourself. The right-hand side is preferable as it reduces the possibility of being flanked. As soon as you step off the landing pad, Blue Suns Legionnaires and Blue Suns Troopers will exit out of the dig site. All of them must be killed to be able to enter the dig site. Off to the far left, near some parked vehicles are two crates of Element zero; one has 175 and the other has 125. Go through the door to inside the dig site. Take cover immediately behind crates as three Blue Suns Troopers attack. More Blue Suns Troopers will come through the nearby door to reinforce them. There are two personal lockers, with 750 credits each, and a med kit. There's also a terminal with a pair of messages. Go up the ramp and through the door on the left to find a personal locker with 2,250 credits. Go up the ramp, down the ramp, and through the door. There will be two Blue Suns Troopers among the crates. A Blue Suns Commander will come down from the ramp on the right. There are more Blue Suns Troopers and Lieutenant Locke on the other side of the room, along with 200 units of Element zero. To get to them, it is better to circle around the ramp that in in the center of the room, instead of going up it, since you will be less exposed to enemy fire. After the fight, there's a PDA on one of the crates. Reading the PDA triggers the N7: MSV Strontium Mule assignment. The last door opens up to a room with a Prothean pyramid and a Prothean video log. Scanning the video log triggers a vision similar to the one Commander Shepard experienced with the beacon on Eden Prime, but a Collector is seen at the end of the vision. Seeing the vision ends the assignment. Emails Outgoing Message — Request for Aid Incoming Message — Let's Make a Deal Datapad Enemies *Blue Suns Commander *Blue Suns Legionnaire *Blue Suns Trooper *Lieutenant Locke Mission Summary Recovered Prothean relic. Eliminated Blue Suns presence at dig site. *Experience: 125 (156) *Credits 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 *Resources **Element Zero: 500 Trivia *In the opening cutscene, as the UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle is landing, sometimes Shepard and squad can be clearly seen already standing on the landing platform, well before the shuttle touches down. *A Vanguard can immediately stem the arrival of enemies in the initial area by charging at the first enemy to exit the building, since the doorway will immediately close if the Player gets too close. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments Category:Protheans Category:Anomaly